


Work it out

by SamdieSemmel



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Frank Castle, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamdieSemmel/pseuds/SamdieSemmel
Summary: This was a Tumblr request:Could you possibly write a frank x female reader who is fairly androgynous. Like really short hair who mostly wears sweats and crappy shirts. Im tired of reading so many Uber feminine reader fits. Hard to relate. Thank you!
Kudos: 1





	Work it out

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can actually relate a lot to your request, as I myself often wear stuff that isn’t really feminine , and occasionally shop in the guys section. (funny how xs for women and xl for men fits me the same, seriously sizes are confusing af. )
> 
> Anyways here a little summary:   
> I decided to go with Frank from season 1 episode 1 aka Construction worker Frank. The female reader is a co worker of Frank, and those bullies at the construction who bullied Frank (calling him a gimp etc.) are occasionally picking on her too. She actually thinks Frank is alright , but doesn’t try to pry to much so she just keeps a safe distance. Frank Frank kinda likes her too, you’ll see.

It had been three months since you started working here and had completed your apprenticeship. You quickly figured out that you were the only female on this construction site. 

That didn’t bother you though, as long as you could do your job , you were fine. There were some things that annoyed you though, on this particular site were a lot of douchebags, some were bullying everyone that didn’t fit in, which included you and some guy that didn’t play well with others, and of course there were guys that couldn’t stop commenting on your figure , even though you wore the same work clothes as them, since they didn’t have any of them fit for women they were pretty baggy on you, but you never were one to put much effort into dressing feminine . That didn’t matter apparently.   
You didn’t let them bring you down though, if someone commented on your appearance or mocked the way you behaved you were sure to give them a hard time. 

Today a new worker was joining the construction team. You hadn’t really been introduced yet; the bullies usually beat you to it. As always, they were showing the new guy around, making him familiar with the site. You went ahead to go do your todays task, you had been assigned to work with Pete, so you made your way up to his workplace. As you arrived the guys that were showing the new guy around were picking on Pete. One was poking him in the chest, calling him a “gimp”. Pete didn’t react though, just staring at the guy and then turning his back. They seemed to lose interest and moved on. 

“I hate those assholes.” You muttered passing Pete and putting your gear on the ground next to you. Pete just gave you a wordless shrug as answer and picked up his hammer. From there on you two worked silently next to each other, until it was time for lunch. 

You were just unpacking your lunch when you heard some guys talking about a gig , to make some fast money ,illegally apparently. Pete must have heard it too, because he was looking a lot grumpier than usual. Just as you wanted to say something one of the guys that had been talking started to walk towards Pete bellowing in his face that he was intruding. When the guy started stomping on Pete’s lunch, you had had enough of it. You knew that Pete could take care of himself, he was more that capable of that , but you just couldn’t let it stand that those guys were treating another human being like that. 

” Hey dirtbag, I am here too , he isn’t the only one that heard you talking bout your fucking illegal business! Maybe you’re just too damn stupid to realize it but that ain´t exactly the stuff to talk about at your workplace with your coworkers around!” You bellowed in his face.

“What did you just say you fucking bitch?!” The dirtbag shouted at you.   
“Your dick may be small, that’s okey , but don’t let your frustration at your inability to get laid out on other people!” You countered in a mocking tone. 

Well you didn’t expect to hear Pete chuckle, and you certainly didn’t expect your coworker to smack you in the face. You saw stars for a moment , but then you recovered quickly to land a precise punch on his nose.   
In your peripheral you could see his friends emerging, and started to brace yourself for a real fight. Two guys were advancing you, when Pete suddenly pulled you behind him.   
While he was busy with those two you had to go against the guy that had started it all, he had picked up a sledgehammer and was trying to hit you with it. Seeing the hole in the wall it had produced next to you, you quickly started to get real nervous , you hastily picked up a metal bar that was lying beside you. It was clear by now that these guys were trying to kill you, and apparently Pete too. While you had been dodging the one guy , Pete had at least killed one guy and knocked two others out, one of them not wanting to stay down it seemed. You had heard shots too, apparently someone had pulled a gun , but Pete had quickly gotten a hold of it and killed them. 

With a loud crash the hammer collided with the bar you were using to defend yourself with. Slowly you began to think that you might not make it out of here alive. 

All of a sudden Pete appeared behind your assailant and grabbed a hold of the hammer. He smashed it into the guys skull , he fell down immediately. His lifeless form now decorating the ground with his blood. You looked up at Pete a shocked expression plastered on your face. He just growled:” You don’t fucking hit a woman.” 

You wanted to say something when you noticed another guy aiming his gun at Pete. Pushing Pete out of the way you quickly charged at the man effectively knocking the gun out of his hand. It clattered to the floor, and before you could reach for it, Pete had it aimed at the guy and shot him straight in the head.   
It was sickening the stench of blood everywhere, but your focus was on Pete , or maybe you should call him Frank.

You hadn’t been sure at first but his little massacre just now had confirmed your suspicions that he was indeed the punisher.   
“We need to go,” was all he said before gripping your hand and pulling you with him. Wordlessly you followed him down the stairs. 

When you arrived at the yard you said:” W-We can take my c-car.” Given that you were in shock you just handed him the keys to your black chevy truck. 

Apparently there were no witnesses, since it had been around lunch there hadn’t been anyone else on the site at the time it happened. Since you two were missing , you were a suspect. So you stayed with Frank for a while.

It had been more than a while since the incident, and you and Frank were sitting at a diner talking. “I talked to a friend, and he said he can help you.Gget you a new identity, you could start over.” Frank suggested in a hushed voice. “We have been over this , I don’t want a new start.But if you don’t want me to stay with you anymore that’s fine.” You mumbled. Looking into his eyes , searching for something unknown. Franks response was a little agitated , he grabbed your hand that was laying on the table next to his. Squeezing it he mumbled: “That is not what I am saying, I just want you to have a choice.” You wanted to say something when the waitress called to you saying there was someone on thenphone for Frank.

It had been an awful couple of days, Frank and you both had tried to find out as much as you could about this Micro guy. Frank had cut off his beard and gotten a buzz cut, which you didn’t mind one bit by the way. You had had to change you appearance too, cutting off your hair till it was just below your ears and dying it black. You had just finished rubbing it dry with a towel and were putting on your cargo pants, Frank had the same ones just a few sizes bigger, when he walked in and looked at you :”You know you can still back out now, you don’t have to do this for me, we have no idea who this guy even is.” He tried to convince you.

“I told you already , I will not let you do this alone, I have your back. Besides if we are right then he is just some nerd guy that wants to get back to his family.” You walked towards him. He looked at you like he was in deep thought before he said, cupping your face with his hands:” You stay behind me , and remember what we talked about. If you get hurt I don’t know what I will do.” 

It was the first time he admitted that you meant something to him. You got on your tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek instead of his lips , as you didn’t want to overstep anything. But he wouldn’t have it, leaning in he pulled you towards him once more , kissing you gently on the lips.   
You leaned into it trying to hold in the moan that eventually escaped your lips. You both parted panting and looking at each other.   
“You want this?” He asked hastily while his hand squeezed your hip.   
“Yes , yes I do.“ You panted, just before he pulled you in again , crushing his lips to yours. 

You barely made it to the bed. 

Micro would have to wait.


End file.
